


Business Pawn

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Betty is forced to marry a notable gang leader’s son after the recent death of her mother. Jughead and Betty have a mutual dislike for each other at first. One night that started in gin and tonics, ends in an ultimate surprise.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Business Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Bug.a.boo.x is my tumblr. I’m gonna post this maybe.

His hands were cold and stiff, unlike what she imagined her soon-to-be husband's hands felt like as a small child. Cold and stiff. They were meant to be warm and loving.

She would be able to hold his hands and feel the breath of freedom. Instead, he was just a stranger here for his father's business deal.

Married at twenty-two and at a time of grief. Her mother recently died from cancer, so her father went ahead and sold her off like a medieval woman who bore a bastard child. The business was always his first priority.

Betty was just a business weapon, never kin to him. A gorgeous girl that could be pawned off to the biggest of bosses. For example, she had been betrothed to Jughead Jones, the son of a very well respected, famous gang leader. Now, she was numbly standing across from a man she barely knew.

She mumbled, "I do."

The priest closed the book. "I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

She gulped, glossy eyes glazing through him.

He took a subtle step towards her, wrapping his arms around her neck. His broad bicep covered their faces as he leaned in.

She flinched, puckering up to him.

He whispered softly, "I'm sorry you had to do this."

She kissed him shortly and simply. No sparks like she imagined. Just cold, limp lips.

The bosses and Dons cheered as he raised their hands in the air. Betty and Jughead flew down the steps and out of the church to their limo.

They would not have a reception. Their fathers each deemed it too risky for them to have the ceremony, so they made up the excuse of wanting to consummate their marriage as quickly as possible.

She took the farthest seat away from him, staring out the window. A nice ombré set across the sky, and the sun settled down. Darkness was soon overcoming the sky.

"Sunsets are very nice out here."

Betty nodded, not wanting to use her words.

He huffed, pushing over Betty's large, white skirt on her dress. To be fair, it took up more than half the seat.

He snickered, "Why did I have to marry such a bitch?"

Betty glumly traced her finger across the stars through her window. "I never wanted to marry you, by the way. I'm a business pawn for my father. No need to like me."

Hopefully, they could be civil with each other. This marriage was to last at least ten years, for the sake of her father and business.

Polly died of ovarian cancer just a year prior. Betty no longer gets to see her sister's children because Jason thought it would be too much on the kids, but it was too much on him. She was all alone after her mom died. Her father was just a distant relative anymore.

Silence. It was not something he was accustomed to. His life had always been hectic with the number of venomous words spewed and the number of broken things thrown. Life was problematic but eventful.

Everything would normalize eventually. Some sense of normalcy would kick in, and life would be just fine. For now, he had to put up with this quiet girl that just was forced on him.

Once they were on the privet jet, she locked herself in the bedroom. Betty instantly dialed her dearest cousin and friend.

"Hello?"

"Cher, I'm on a plane with an asshole that is my husband. Why couldn't you have just gotten married instead?" Betty whined.

"One word. Homo-sexual."

"Ugh, you're so lucky."

"I mean besides the lack of healthcare, workplace discrimination, ability to get killed, and my killer to walk free. But, I suppose, I am lucky."

"I hate men sometimes. Grade A asshole. Trust me, Babe."

"Trust me, I know. Speaking of hating men, I have to go, erm, help Toni with a work project."

Betty giggled, mocking lilt very present, "Sorry for interrupting your 'time'."

"Toodles!"

Betty threw her phone on the bed, groaning. They were stuck on a 16-hour flight to Whales where they would be spending the first half of their honeymoon being photographed.

The lock flipped before the nob turned. Jughead entered with his luggage.

She opened her mouth to yell at him.

"The staff's not in on it. I can't sit out there without you, sadly."

Betty turned over with a scoff. "This is such shit."

He mumbled something inaudible.

She just flipped through her social media, tearing up at the memory from a year ago. Her mother had a huge smile on her face as she yelped at the worm Betty was chasing her with.

A tear slid down her cheek.

He took notice, but he did not bother to ask. She was just a pest that he, unfortunately, got stuck with.

She rolls over to face him. "Lemme see your hand for a second."

"What!? Why!?"

Betty rolls her eyes. "We need to make it social media official, dickhead."

"Oh!"

He slips his hand next to hers on the sheet. Betty snaps a quick photo. "Okay."

Betty posts it with the caption: Been a bit busy ;).

Old high school friends of hers flood her phone, so she turns it off. "I'm taking a nap. Don't touch me, please."

He rolls his eyes and settles on the bed with his back turned to her.

Sleep escapes him. It was nothing new, but something else was keeping him up. Guilt.

He suppresses the thought and squeezes his eyes shut.

~~~~

Betty and Jughead have been married for a week now. Life was somewhat normal at this point. They became aware that the other was there.

For the public, they had dinner at a restaurant. Both of them drew fake smiles and passing gazes.

They both opened a menu. Betty ventures through the kid's menu because she has been craving some chicken tenders for awhile now.

The waiter came to their table. "Alrighty, you guys ready to order?"

Betty nodded. "Can I get the kids chicken tenders with broccoli on the side?"

Jughead scrunched his face at her. "Can I get a burger?"

The waiter scribbled down the order. "Anything else?"

"Oh, and two Gin and tonics," Betty adds, earning a side-eye from Jughead.

The waiter walks off.

Jughead scoffs, "What are you, a child?"

"Insult my chicken tenders, and I will cut your dick off and glue it to your head, asshead." Betty smiled.

He opens his mouth to insult her again.

She gives him a warning glare. "I'll beat you with the ducking chicken tender. Don't test me."

Angrily, he snacks on bread until the drinks come.

By the end of the night, they are a bit buzzed. Betty leans on him for leverage as they exit.

The press swarms them, but security pushes them away. Quickly, they step into their chauffeured car.

The drive home is quite wordless.

Jughead and Betty end up tangled at the edge of the stairs after they attempted to stager up the steps together.

"I fucking hate you!"

"I fucking hate you too!"

The space between them was depleting. Betty tethered her hands in his hair, kissing him.

He picks her up, never breaking the kiss.

On the way to the kitchen, their clothes are discarded. He's trailing kisses down the column of her throat. 

Ungodly sounds leave Betty's mouth. Her hands ventured down, releasing his arousal against her.

His hands bypassed the bounds of her panties. He circled her clit before thrusting two digits into her heat.

She shuttered on his magical finger. "Holy- Oh God!"

He entraps her hardened bud into his mouth while his other hand palms her other mound.

Her head slams back, eyes rolling back.

Suddenly, he pulls away, popping his fingers into his mouth.

Betty pulled him to a tongue filled kiss, tasting herself.

He discards her underwear somewhere. He thrusts into her slowly.

She grips his shoulders, nails digging into his shoulder. "Holy shit."

Betty's panting, almost out of breath.

He is sunken fully into her. His head rests in her neck, kissing it softly. "God, you're so beautiful."

"You can move. Also, we know you'll tell me how much you dislike me tomorrow."

He begins to move. "I don't hate you. You're one of the most beautiful women in the universe."

Her nails raked down his back, mumbled cusses falling from her lips.

He groans, "God, your so fucking beautiful."

Betty's eyes squeeze shut, stars booming behind her lids. "Oh my God!"

Jughead peaks and she follows soon.

He pulls out.

Two weeks later, Betty is crumpled on the floor near the bathroom cupboard.

Someone knocks on the door. "Betty are you okay?"

She opens the door, wearing a tear-stained frown. Gingerly, she holds up the test.

Kevin, the housekeeper she befriended, engulfs her in a hug. "Oh, Bub."

Betty sobs into his shoulder hard. "What am I going to do? I can't have a kid!"

He just embraces her even tighter. "We'll get through it together. I'm a bit jealous that you get to have his kids tho."

She chuckles through her tears, "You act like he's a celebrity."

"I mean. I know he's packing. At least 7 inches."

Her face pinks.

Kevin laughs before releasing the hug. "This baby is so lucky to have your looks."

She shoved him lightly.

Kevin returned to his duty.

Jughead is found floating in the pool on a pizza float.

Betty pays him no mind when she slips into the pool.

Things have been weird in the past few weeks. They barely exchanged more than a mere few words.

Betty just swam on the other side of the pool. Weather peaked a measly 110 degrees today, so they would have to suck it up.

Betty quickly jumped out of the pool, running to a trash can. She blew chunks.

Jughead ran to her assistance, holding back her hair. Soothingly, he rubbed her arm. "It's gonna be okay."

~~~~

"Why are you so fucking difficult!? Just stop being so problematic!" He shouts at Betty.

Tears brim in her eyes. All of her emotions were running wild at this time. Her pregnancy was going very well so far. "I don't know! You think I can control this!?"

"Yes!"

Betty took a heavy sigh and steadied herself on a nearby desk. Tears just streamed down her face until her head flickered in and out of conciseness.

Faint, "Betty,"'s are called to her by Jughead.

When she awakes, Jughead is the first thing she sees. He's a bit unshaven and unkempt. She smiles at their interlocked hands. Hoarsely, she says, "Jug."

He awakes, immediately pulling her into a hug.

She takes him in, drowning out the beeping of the heart monitor.

His eyes are red from crying. "I thought I was gonna lose you, Betty."

"I didn't think you would care that much," She shrugs.

He pulls away, looking at her solemnly. "Don't ever say that again. I will always care. Especially about our baby."

Her jaws drops. "I'm so sorry. I was gonna tell you, but everything was so weird-"

He places a sweet kiss on her lips. "I don't care. I do care that you and our baby are healthy. You're gonna be on bed rest for the rest of this."

Betty grins at him. A sudden feeling of butterflies flips in her belly. Her eyes are grown into astonishment.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

A tear slides down her cheek. "They just kicked."

His faces forms into an astonished grin. "Can I feel it?"

Betty nods and places his hand on her belly.

He chuckles at the small feet on his hands.

Betty moves over, opening the blanket for him. “Climb I’m if you aren’t chicken.”

“Or what? You’ll beat me with a chicken tender?”

“Only if they have them.”

He kisses the crown of her head, slipping onto the bed.

They snuggle into the night. Jughead pulls her close, hugging her waist. “I love my babies.”

She turns to him, dragging her hand along his jawline. “We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment🥺  
> I’m a bit busy right now, but Help Me Rebel will be up soon x


End file.
